Gotta catch 'em all
by Calliope et Shalimar
Summary: Nous sommes de retour... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Que cette collaboration amène la gloire sur cette fiction (qui n'est pas de la deathfiction )..... Bref on va éviter le résumé pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Enjoy et Reviewez.


**Titre **: Gotta catch 'em all

**Auteuses** : Lady Oscar et Fantômette qui rit qui pète dans ses baskets… en gros Shalimar et Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam wing et Pokémon… non revenez !!!!!

**Genre** : Portanouak, pétâge de plomb sous une chaleur de plomb, Délire psychopathosomaticodélirant, "crossover" si on ose appeler ça comme ça, Vulgaire et OOC mais pas tout le temps, sérieux par endroits mais c'est rare.

**Couples** : Nous ne pensons pas.

**Disclaimer** : Pa na nous. Et pi tant pi on s'en remettra d'aboreuh.

Wufei : Bon qu'est ce qui va encore nous tomber sur la gueule cette fois-ci ?

Voix 1 : Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur…

Duo : Quoi ? Qui me parle ?

Voix 2 :… Je me battrai sans répit…

Quatre : Chut j'essaie d'écouter ce qui arrive.

Voix 1 : … Je ferai tout pour être vainqueur…

Heero *qui se doute de quelque chose*: C'est pas possible, pas elles.

Voix 2 : … Et gagner les défis…

Duo *format demeuré* : Qui ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

Et là, deux éléphants arrivent, se sautent joyeusement dessus en gueulant, sous les regards horrifiés de cinq pilotes : POKÉMON, ATTRAPEZ-LES TOUS, PO-KÉ-MOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! Pika-chuuu !

Trowa : Le radar indique deux fanficeuses reconnues pour leur penchant sadique et morbide pour les deathfics… 

Radar : bipbipbipbipbip identification des intruses. Shalimar et, oh merde, Calliope !

G-boys : C'est pas vrai. Pff, vous venez pour quoi cette fois ?

Shalimar&Calliope *sous intra-bipeuse et flan fait maison se regardent dans le blanc des yeux* : Heuuuuuu on vient pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui PORTNAOUAAAAAAAAAAKK !!!!

G-boys : Et merde -_-°°°.

Gotta catch 'em all

« C'était pourtant une mission ordinaire.

Comment cela avait-il pu aussi mal tourner ?

Duo… Duo était pourtant l'un de leurs meilleurs éléments. 

Et regardez-le maintenant, comme un légume sur un lit à l'infirmerie scotché devant l'écran de télé judicieusement placé là par Sally pour faire cesser les beuglements de truie de leur pensionnaire.

Et pour regarder quoi en plus, un dessin animé destiné à des gamins de 7 ans gros maximum… »

Le jeune homme blond sortit de l'infirmerie en poussant un soupir de déception qui aurait  pu souffler une base à lui tout seul.

@@@@@@@@@@

Duo, grâce à un effort surhumain, parvint à s'extirper de l'attraction cathodique qu'exerçait sur lui le Grand Gourou Télévisuel, pour aller…au p'ti coin…

Assis sur le Trône, le Dieu de la Mort en plein effort entendit un bruit insolite…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un truc violet et tout vaporeux traverser le sol pour aller au premier…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUTAIN DE DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE C'TE MERDE CA M'A DÉCHIRÉ LE CUL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Duo ?!! cria Sally en ouvrant brutalement la porte des commodités de sa Majesté.

- PUTAIN, SALLY !!!! TU ME FAIS CHIER !!!!! CA TE CASSERAIT LE CUL DE FRAPPER !!!!! beugla Shinigami honteusement rouge.

- C'est bon, souffla Sally en entre-baillant la porte. Toute façon, pour le spectacle que ça offre, j'vais pas m'engueuler avec toi…j'passerai quand tu seras sous la douche !

- SALLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!! gueula Duo en se cachant encore plus.

L'infirmière referma la porte en riant. Shinigami termina son œuvre et se lava ensuite les mains.

Il se réinstalla devant son Maître à penser du moment, son Grand Gourou : la télévision qui passait pour la énième fois les épisodes de Pokémon…

- C'est bon, tu pourras retourner au service actif dès demain matin, lui dit Sally en lui tendant le repas de ce soir.

- C'est quoi ? Pas encore du Tofu ? demanda Duo en priant Sainte Mère de la Bonne Cuisine.

- T'as déjà pensé à jouer au loto ? demanda la doctoresse en lui dévoilant le chef d'œuvre culinaire.

- MERDEEEEuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- C'est quoi encore ce cri de pucelle ? demanda la voix d'un grognon en manque de repos.

- Ferme-la, Wuffy, râla Duo en balançant un peu de son repas sur le Chinois.

- Bon, je venais juste aux nouvelles, grogna Wufei en s'essuyant. Onna ?

- Il revient demain, lui indiqua Sally. Avec sa dose de Pokémon pour six mois…

Wufei s'en alla pour dire aux autres la bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle…du retour prochain du Shinigami…

Sally s'en alla aussi, laissant seul Duo…enfin si on peut dire vu que depuis quelques jours, la TV était devenue une personne à part entière…

@@@@@@@@@@

Duo, bien que Sally lui ait conseillé de dormir du sommeil du juste, tournait et se retournait dans son lit, manquant de déchirer les draps à chaque mouvement, mais trop préoccupé pour trouver le repos.

Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, allumant la télé grâce à ce magnifique objet de technologie : la télécommande à infrarouges !

- Merde c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié que la nuit il n'y a que des films de cul, surtout qu'aujourd'hui on est dimanche…

- Truit truit tougetruit !

- Quoi qu'est-ce que ?

Duo se frotta les yeux croyant avoir halluciné, en voyant apparaître une chose blanche dans une demi coquille parsemée de tâches et qui agitait deux sortes de bras durant l'espace de quelques instants.

- Ectoplassssssssma

- Togetruit

- Ecto ecto !

- Togi !

- Kachuuuuuuuuuu !

- C'était pas du tofu… je suis sûr que c'était une substance hallucinogène pour me rendre dingue et m'empêcher de regarder la télé !

La sus-nommée boule blanche s'avança en dodelinant du cul comme si sa coquille le gênait pour marcher, et sauta au cou de Duo avec une force inouïe pour une peluche vivante, se moquant totalement du regard désapprobateur lancé par le rat jaune et le sourire sadique de la chose vaporeuse qu'il avait vu passer dans les chiottes pendant qu'il les honorait de sa présence il y a peu de temps.

Duo regarda, avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa santé mentale, l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et au milieu de laquelle il s'était retrouvé plongé malgré lui.

- Duo ! Si tu ne dors pas dans deux secondes je gicle cette progéniture de Satan qui hante cette chambre depuis aussi longtemps que toi !

- Quoi tu les vois toi aussi ?

- Et je les entends aussi. Me prends pas pour une conne, si tu veux assouvir tes désirs pervers, évite les films de cul… la porte de Wufei est toujours grande ouverte et il dort à poil, ajouta Sally après avoir bordé le "grand malade".

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu m'écoutes au moins. Il dort la porte ouverte je te dis !

- Oh, bonne nuit et si tu peux pas dormir, tu sais où tu peux aller, renchérit le grand malade avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Duo, dans un même mouvement, éteignit la télé, la lumière et se coucha ramenant les draps bien au-dessus de sa tête, espérant éviter ainsi toute forme de représailles.

- Je me demande quand même où est-ce qu'ils ont pu passer.

@@@@@@@@@@

Le lendemain, dans la cantine, quatre jeunes pilotes déjeunaient dans un calme plat qui régnait depuis une semaine…soit depuis l'internement de Duo à l'infirmerie.

Mais le bonheur est toujours de courte durée dans la vie d'un pilote de Gundam. Un bruit d'éléphant dévalant une pente brisa tout le charme de cette belle matinée.

- Salut les GAAAAAARRRRSSSSS !!!!!! cria ledit éléphant.

- Hn…, grogna Wufei buvant son café.

- Moi aussi chuis content de vous voir, sourit Duo en s'installant avec un bon et gros plateau. Ah !!! Sainte Mère de la Bonne Cuisine…Adieu bouffe infâme de Sally !!!! Bonjour croissant, pain au chocolat, brioche, Nutella…

- Bon abrège, les Mad sont là et veulent nous voir pour le rapport de mission, déclara Heero en terminant sa tasse de café.

- Gnagnagna…, bouda Duo en avalant sa bouffe comme un gars qui a pas mangé depuis six mois.

- Mange doucement, Duo, rit Quatre en le regardant se goinfrer.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, Duo prit son temps pour boire son jus d'orange, sous les regards noirs de deux Asiatiques qui en avaient assez d'attendre.

Dès que cela fut fait, ils traînèrent un natté par le col dans la salle des communications.

Comme à leurs habitudes, Heero s'installa devant le clavier et entama une connexion avec J. Duo s'assit sur l'accoudoir droit, Trowa et Wufei se tinrent debout sur la gauche et Quatre juste derrière Heero, les mains sur le dossier de la chaise.  
  


- Le rapport, fut le premier mot de J.

- B'jour les Vioques !!!! cria Duo en se collant à l'écran qui était normalement à un mètre de lui.

- Maxwell, râla G en soufflant.

- La base a été détruite et les documents récupérés, commença par dire Heero. Maticore est en très de les décrypter et vous les enverra dès mercredi…

- Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui le fait ? demanda Duo en se penchant vers Heero.

- Parce que, répondit le Japonais.

- Et Maxwell ? demanda G. Tu vas comment ?

- Avant que je te voie…ou après ? ironisa Duo en tortillant sa natte.

Heero continua son speech sur la mission. Duo fixait l'écran en se foutant de la gueule des Doc et se tut soudainement mais personne ne le remarqua jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles…

- Maxwell ? demanda Wufei. Ca va ?

- Oh !!! Un Porygon… un Ortide… un Roigada… un Abra… un Ursaring…, marmonna-t-il au bord de l'apoplexie. Ça fait… ça fait si longtemps que j'en rêve et je les ai à porter de mains

- Duo ? s'exclama Quatre.

- IL ME LES FAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!!!!!!!!!! gueula Duo.

Et là, geste complètement inattendu, il se jeta sur l'écran, main en avant comme pour attraper quelque chose…

- AIEEEEUUUUUUH !!!!! fit-il en se prenant l'écran en pleine face. Ça fait maleeeuuuuuh…ze veux mon Gundam…, pleura Duo en se frottant le front. Aieuh pourquoi tu m'as frappé Hee-chan ?

- Bien fait pour toi, Shazi, se moqua Wufei.

- Mais ça fait maleeeuuuuh !!!!! pleura encore Duo.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un dur retour à la réalité, Baka.

Les Docs les regardèrent tels des psychiatres regardant un fou…en l'occurrence Duo…comme s'il essayait de traverser des murs capitonnés…

@@@@@@@@@@

Duo sortit comme une bombe un p'tit panier sous son bras débordant de fruits de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs, puis se mit à sautiller allégrement comme une petite Laura Ingalls dans son pré… bref il sautillait joyeusement en poussant sa chansonnette.

- POOOMMMMMMEEUUUUUUUUUUUH…. POAAAAAAAAREUUUUUUUUUUH…. ET DES SCOUBIDOOOOUS BIDOUUUUUUUUS AH ! DES SCOUBIDOUS BIDOUUUUUUUUUS HA ! DES…. SCOUBIDOUS BIDOUS….

- TA GUEULEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

- MÊME PAS MAL, D'ABOREUUUUUHHHHH !!! fut l'unique réponse que reçut l'opportun qui, dans sa folie suicidaire, l'avait interrompu dans sa parade amoureuse juste en face d'une certaine porte ouverte (cf. plus haut).

Jugeant trop risqué de continuer son spectacle gratuit et obligatoire-même-que-vous-pouvez-pas-fuir-si-vous-voulez-pas-le-voir, Duo continua de tracer sa route avec le calme légendaire le caractérisant.

Un œil extérieur aurait pu observer avec amusement, un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge marchant avec détermination dans un champ de bestioles multicolores, volantes et/ou rampantes, balançant ça et là des fruits pourris qui étaient sûrement destinés à une farce douteuse pour ses camarades, en hurlant :

- ATTRAPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ-LES TOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUS !!!!!!! Bulbizarre go attaque fouet liane sur ce Dardargnan. Pikachu, attaque fatal foudre sur ce Dracaufeu. Lançait-il avec la même fréquence que ces pokéballs/fruits pourris !!

- Par Allah ! Mais qui est-ce qui a décidé de retapisser le couloir ? George de la jungle ou Cheeta ? 

- Oh, un Leveinard, dit-il comme s'il venait de découvrir la 8ème merveille du monde. Il faut AAAAAAbsolument que je me le fasse.

Duo approcha avec un air carnassier, tout en slalomant entre les quelques bestioles rampantes restantes après son assaut fulgurant, et entreprit la phase d'approche avec sa cible. Et au moment où il fut sûr de la surprendre, il sauta en l'air, dégaina un kaki bien mûr et le lança avec un tonitruant :

- Pokéball… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

@@@@@@@@@@

Bien que le cri de sauvage l'ait sorti de sa torpeur, le petit blondinet ne put éviter sa tragique destinée : en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva maculé, sur une grande partie de sa personne, d'une sorte de purée gluante, collante et odorante.

- Bordel de nom de Zeus ! Qu'est-ce que… DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!

- Oh Quatre ! Ben ousskilé ?

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Duo, mais où tu vas ?

- Faut que je me dépêche c'est de ta faute s'il s'est enfui… je l'comprends d'ailleurs avec le beuglement que tu nous as pondu, même Oz aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. A+ à l'heure du déj' !!!!!

- Mais j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

- Moi siiiiii !!!!!

Quatre secoua la tête avec résignation, ses épaules suivants le même mouvements. Mais au lieu de se lancer dans une course perdue avec Sire Shinigami, il opta pour l'option "je vais ôter les immondices dont je suis couvert avant que quelqu'un que je connaisse me croise et se foute de ma gueule[1]".

@@@@@@@@@@

Dans le grand couloir de la base, Duo continuait sa course à la recherche de son Leveinard que Quatre avait fait fuir…

Au détour d'un croisement, au niveau des dortoirs, il s'arrêta net, sourire aux lèvres…

- Si les Pokémons ne viennent pas à moi…c'est Moi qui irais vers eux !!!!

Il s'avança vers la porte de gauche, doucement. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle cible : un Monsieur Mime, debout dans une presque obscurité, passait un coup de balai dans la pièce.

Duo attrapa une de ses pokéballs/fruits et la cacha derrière le dos. Monsieur Mimi ne l'avait semble-t-il toujours pas repéré.

- Un si beau spécimen !!!!! murmura Duo.

Il s'élança vers le Pokémon désiré mais malheureux qui comme Duo, Monsieur Mime ferma la porte au dernier moment et Shinigami se la joua format crêpe écrasée contre un mur…

- AIIIIEEEEEUuuuuuuuh !!!!!! beugla-t-il en se frottant le front.

Il regarda la porte avec résignation : il lui fallait ce Pokémon, Quatre avait déjà fait fuir l'autre…

- Trowa aurait pu me dire qu'il avait un Monsieur Mime dans sa piaule !!!!! Si je le lui pique à la loyale…

Le natté s'approcha de la porte et se mit à la tambouriner, frapper, défoncer comme un malade échappé de l'asile et chercha à bousiller une porte en acier donc blindée pour ses pauvres petites mains de pauvre petit pilote gringalet…

Au bout de quelques minutes de vaines et fatigantes tentatives, le natté décida d'abandonner…Se disant que dès qu'il verrait Trowa, il le défierait.

C'est alors que les dures lois de la Vie se remirent en route et la nécessité de manger vint alors troubler les desseins de Duo quant à sa conquête des Pokémons

Le natté se résolut à attendre, se disant qu'un dresseur qui meurt de faim n'était pas un bon dresseur…

Il fit donc un crochet par la cantine, s'installant à une des table avec son plateau regorgeant de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres : pizzas à gogo et la grosse part de gâteau au chocolat obligatoire pour tout dresseur et pilote qui se respecte.

- Vous avez vu le couloir du bloc C ? demanda un des Sweeper.

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda un autre.

- Un idiot a re-décoré tous les murs avec des fruits pourris, reprit le premier avec une petite colère teintée tout de même d'amusement.

- Si on l'attrape, j'en connais un qui va nous nettoyer tout ça avec une brosse à dent !!!

Duo se mit alors à rire en pensant au pauvre imbécile qui allait se taper tout ça…

C'est alors que son regard accrocha quelque chose : un mouvement furtif dans son champ de vision sur la droite, puis un déplacement d'air trop fort et trop suspect pour n'être que celui provoqué par les mouches foisonnant en cette saison de repas à l'œil.

Doucement, et avec précaution, Duo jeta un œil par dessus son épaule pour découvrir avec, oh stupeur…

- Un Insécateur, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas l'effrayer, je croyais qu'on pouvait seulement les trouver dans des régions boisées, alors dans une infrastructure, je ne vais pas louper cette occasion inespérée qui se présente à moi

Duo se leva avec une lenteur extrême, que seuls lui permettaient ses longs entraînements en gym, avança sa main à tâtons vers son plateau où il était persuadé d'avoir laissé choir ses pokéballs. D'un mouvement brusque, il lança une de ses balles rouge et blanche et atteint sa cible.

- En plein dans le mille !!!!!!

@@@@@@@@@@

Wufei mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il porta la main à son visage et regarda ce qui l'ornait. 

- Du chocolat ? Du gâteau au chocolat ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!?!

Wufei releva la tête et rechercha des yeux le coupable de cette infamie. Ce n'est quand il vit l'air coupable de Duo se levant à grande vitesse, attrapa un pot de peinture rose et sortant en trombe de la cantine qu'il comprit que sa quête était achevée.

- MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!! Où que tu te caches, je te débusquerai de ton trou et tu paieras pour l'affreux crime que tu viens d'oser commettre

Cette exclamation, bien loin d'atteindre les oreilles du principal concerné, lui fit, cependant, s'attirer les regard étonnés de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, regards où l'on pouvait aisément voir qu'ils le considéraient tous comme un taré de la pire espèce.

Wufei sortit rapidement de la pièce pour ne pas aggraver son cas, et suivit les traces laissées par son agresseur. Il parcourut le couloir du bloc C, couloir desservant le hangar à gundams et leurs chambres. Il se remit à courir, ne faisant pas attention à Quatre qui était à genoux au beau milieu du couloir, se contentant simplement d'éviter l'obstacle mortel qu'il représentait, et se dirigea vers le hangar, mû par une certaine intuition que l'on aurait qualifié de féminine dans d'autres circonstances. 

@@@@@@@@@@

- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il s'est produit tout à l'heure avec cette pokéball, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante, ça AURAIT dû marcher. Et tout ce que je récolte c'est un Insécateur furax au cul. Je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir me sortir de ce pétrin. Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et ça se cache dans le hangar à gundams.

Duo, toujours son pot de peinture rose en main, courut comme un forcené au pied du Nataku sur lequel la forme s'était réfugié.

- Et Merde…va falloir qu'en plus je fasse Spider Man !!! Bon, la Gloire n'attend pas !!!! En route, Duo !!!

Le natté se frotta les deux mains, prit une inspiration et commença la grimpette.

Alors qu'il était au niveau du genou, il entendit un cri résonner dans tout le hangar.

- MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'es où, Shazi d'Américain ?!!!!!! Si je te trouve, je te tue jusqu'à ce que tu crèves !!!! cria donc un Chinois maculé de chocolat fondant et délicieux.

Duo continua sa escalade sans en tenir compte. Il tourna son regard vers le haut du Gundam et vit sa nouvelle cible : Dracolosse. Le magnifique spécimen se tenait bien droit, fier et supérieur à ces pauvres créatures que sont les êtres humains…

Le regard de Duo s'illumina de millions d'étoiles. Il avança avec plus d'ardeur alors que l'autre en bas continuait de crier vengeance.

- MAXWELL !!! QU'EST-CE TU FOUS AVEC CE POT DE PEINTURE SUR NATAKU !!!!!!

- TA GUEULE, WUFFY !!!!! TU VAS LE FAIRE FUIR !!!!!

- PAUV'CON !!!!!! DESCENDS DE LA !!!!!!

Mais Duo lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur et continua. Sa cible était à moins de dix mètres.

Il ouvrit son pot de peinture et vit une multitude de pokéballs roses qu'il arma dans le paint-ball qui était fourni avec.

Après avoir compté ses munitions, il constata qu'il n'aurait que quinze coups…

Il arma donc et visa. Le premier tir rata sa cible et atterrit au niveau sur le sas d'ouverture.

- Merde, essaie encore, Duo… !!!!!

Cric-cric…

La deuxième pokéball loupa sa cible et vint s'écraser contre le sas encore…

Ce magnifique spectacle que Duo offrait aux Sweepers incrédules continua encore sur les douze suivantes, lancées à une vitesse incroyable.

La dernière fut la bonne et atterrit entre les deux yeux du Pokémon.

Duo jubila alors mais une main sortie d'on ne sait où lui attrapa le fute et le bascula en arrière.

Duo tomba en arrière et se retrouva sur un réceptacle mou, chaud et grognon. Duo bougea un peu mais il sentit que son sol d'atterrissage essayait de s'extirper lui aussi.

Le natté tourna alors la tête et découvrit avec étonnement :

- PUTAIN WUFFY !!!! IL S'EST BARRÉ A CAUSE DE TOI !!!!!!!!!!!

- MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?!!!! gueula Wufei en se leva.

- DU DRACOLOSSE, CRÉTIN !!!!!

- J'VOIS RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN CRÉTIN QUI A REPEINT MON NATAKU AVEC DU…DU…ROSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pauv'vieux !!! J'te plains, moi, j'aimerais pas qu'on repeigne Deathscythe en autre chose qu'en noir !!!!!

Le natté repartit à la recherche de ses Pokémons, sans voir le regard noir et ampli de haine que le Chinois lui lançait.

Wufei se tourna alors vers son Gundam, complètement défiguré, espérant que Relena ne viendrait pas pour en faire sa propriété…

Howard s'approcha pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de la victime et jaugea l'étendue des dégâts.

- T'inquiète pas Wufei, dès que la peinture sera sèche, je te le décape et dans quelques heures il sera comme neuf.

- Tu parles ! Il va rester traumatisé à vie. Et en plus il faudra que je m'estime heureux s'il accepte de se battre encore à mes côtés !

- Hey Wufei ! Nan mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Nan y a pas de ou quoi en fait ! Faut vraiment être le dernier des demeurés pour ne rien faire alors que tu as en face de toi le plus merveilleux de tous les représentants de leur race !

- La race de quoi, shazi ? Des vieux débris ?

- Hey, le vieux débris va t'en mettre une que tu te relèveras pas de si tôt.

Duo regarda avec agacement son énième cible, un Queulorior si âgé qu'il avait la faculté de parler, avec vulgarité de surcroît, se faire la belle et préféra repartir vers d'autres horizons, là où il pourrait folâtrer parmi de nombreux autres pokémons.

@@@@@@@@@@

Duo marchait tranquillement, évitant avec soin les ordures ménagères répandues dans le couloir du bloc C, vu le prix que lui avaient coûtées ses nouvelles pompes, quand il buta soudainement dans quelque chose de relativement mou et à ras du sol.

- Oh 'scuse Qua-chan, j't'avais pas vu au milieu de tous ces fruits écrasés, faut dire aussi que t'en as pas mal sur toi.

- Grrrrr…

- Et pi qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, tout seul, avec ta brosse à dent toute crade dans les mains ?

- Nettoyage, répondit Quatre entre ses dents, résistant à la pulsion meurtrière qui menaçait de le submerger.

- Ah c'est donc de ça que parlaient les sweepers tout à l'heure ! Je te croyais pas comme ça, mon ange ! Franchement, toi le maniaque du ménage, tout dégueulasser un couloir sans raison apparente avec des fruits pourris. Tu me déçois.

- Duo… répliqua Quatre d'une voix voulue menaçante, mais qui ne préoccupa pas plus que ça son vis-à-vis.

- Tu balances toute cette nourriture et tu ne penses même pas à tous les gens qui sont morts de faim partout dans le monde. C'est dur de dire ça, mais je suis bien content que le petit vandale que tu es ce soit fait choper et punir par les sweepers !

- DUO SI TU NE TE CASSES PAS VITE HORS DE MA VUE, JE SENS QUE JE VAIS AVOIR UNE BONNE RAISON DE NETTOYER CE COULOIR !!!!!

- Pas la peine de s'énerver, je disais juste ça pour être gentil et te remonter le moral.

- DUO !!!!!!!

Duo s'en alla en haussant les épaules, marmonnant contre la susceptibilité des jeunes musulmans pendant les longs mois d'hiver durant lesquels ils ne pouvaient se gorger de soleil, mais ne souhaitant pas néanmoins aider Quatre à refaire la déco.

@@@@@@@@@@

Duo continua sa longue quête à travers toute la base, espérant capturer au moins un pokémon…En gros, ne pas se choper la honte devant les autres dresseurs, et Saint Sacha de Bourg Palette.

C'est alors qu'il vit une grande limousine rose garée à l'autre bout de la base.

- Beurk…si cette horreur est là, ça veut dire que Rélémachin chose est là…

Il avança un peu, espérant, priant même pour ne pas voir ni entendre…surtout entendre…le cri strident d'une Relena, race en voie de disparition et n'étant plus représentée que par un seul être : une fille : Relena…donc aucun risque de propagation de la Race.

Malheureusement pour lui, Heero apparut aux portes du hangar et, comme les Relena sont vendues avec radar heerien intégré, un truc rose déboula hors de la voiture et sauta sur le Japonais.

- Heero !!!! gueula Duo en regardant la scène. CASSE-TOI VITE !!! Y'A UN RONDOUDOU QUI T'ATTAQUE !!!!! Fais gaffe !!!!

Le natté courut vers Heero. Les Rondoudou pouvaient être assez agressifs s'ils étaient contrariés et vu que Heero n'était pas un maître en matière de relations humains, ça risquait de s'envenimer.

Duo vit le Rondoudou approcher dangereusement de Heero. Le truc rond roulait presque vers lui, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Duo attrapa Heero par la taille et le jeta à terre, faisant en sorte que le Rondoudou s'explose par terre, roulant sur lui même telle une balle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !!! s'emporta Heero en regardant son ami à la natte.

- Ben…il allait t'attaquer !!!

- Qui ? Pargan ?  C'est le Majordome de Relena, pas un assassin. Et puis, nous sommes dans une base rebelle, pas sur une de Oz.

- Miss Relena, ça va ? demanda le vieux Pargan en relevant sa princesse.

- Oui…oui…un peu choquée…

- Duo, une explication ? demanda Heero en fixant son ami.

- Ca doit être l'odeur des fruits pourris que Quatre a balancé dans le couloir…, se défendit le natté.

Les deux autres le regardèrent sans trop comprendre…

Le natté se releva et repartit sans trop demander son reste.

@@@@@@@@@@

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour causer à Duo…

Depuis son retour de l'infirmerie, soit le matin même, l'Américain était plutôt étrange dans son comportement et toute la base l'avait remarqué.

Donc Duo fut convoqué en cession magistrale dans la salle de communication. Lorsqu'il y arriva, on lui demanda de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Il les regarda tous les quatre, pas trop à l'aise, se demandant pourquoi il semblait être la cible de tout…

Il s'installa qu'en même sur ledit fauteuil.

- Duo, tu te sens bien ? Je veux dire, après ton accident, ça serait normal…, commença par dire Quatre.

- Euh…non…ça va pourquoi ?

- On va dire que depuis ce matin, tu es bizarre…, dit Trowa en le fixant.

- Ah ! Vous êtes bizarre vous aussi les gars…

- C'est toi qui dis ça…, grogna Wufei en repensant au chocolat en pleine face.

- Tu veux pas aller voir Sally, demanda Quatre en préparant sa vengeance post-nettoyage de fruits.

- Mais ça va je vous dis !!!! se défendit Duo limite pleurage.

- On a peut être trouvé ce qui ne va pas, déclara alors Heero en fixant son ami avec un regard de psychopathe. Privé de télé pour un long moment…

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria Duo avant de s'échapper tel un condamné à mort de la salle.

- Je crois qu'on va pas réussir à le coincer…, souffla Wufei. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est limite de la parano.

Duo courut comme un dératé et choisit comme refuge la cantine, vu que l'infirmerie, donc la télé, était en terrain hostile. Il se barricada à l'aide de divers meubles et se réfugia au fond de la pièce, côté cuisine. Un bruit l'attira hors de sa cachette. Togépi lui faisait face, lui faisant de grands signes comme pour attirer son attention, un léger air triste sur sa mignonne petite trombine. Duo le prit doucement et se mit à le bercer avec amour, sans toutefois oublier de trouver une échappatoire pour regagner sa chambre en toute sécurité. Il repéra la porte spéciale livraison et s'y engouffra.

- Franchement, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il leur a pris tout à l'heure. On aurait vraiment dit qu'ils me prenaient pour un criminel psychopathe. Et toi tu n'en sais rien ?

- Truit ? Tougitruittt !

- Viens avec moi, on va faire un petit dodo tous les deux. De toute façon ils vont mettre un certain temps avant de nous trouver et puis ils n'oseront jamais me réveiller puisque c'est à peu près le seul moment où je leur fous une paix royale.

Duo s'éloigna donc furtivement, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'il avait été observé avec une certaine curiosité tout le long de son échange avec la petite chose étrange. L'ombre espionne retourna faire son compte rendu à son commanditaire aussi silencieusement qu'elle avait effectué sa "mission".

- Alors Trowa ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui… mais il y a quelque chose d'assez étrange.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je l'ai vu en pleine discussion avec un choux vert… comme s'il discutait avec une personne réelle ou un animal de compagnie… Togépi je crois.

- Il est parti où ?

- Il est allé se coucher. Tu t'en occupes ?

- Ryoukai.

@@@@@@@@@@

Heero pénétra avec précaution dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le baka schizophrène. Il jeta un œil, puis deux[2] et s'assura que sa cible était parti rejoindre la belle au bois dormant. Il s'approcha lentement après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre de cette action irréfléchie et constata avec lassitude que Duo s'était *encore* trompé de lit et qu'il squattait le sien en long, en large et en travers. Il le déplaça lentement, veillant à ne pas réveiller la belle dormant dans les choux et décida d'un commun accord avec lui-même de lui toucher deux mots dès le lendemain matin.

- Hmmmmm.

- Merde je l'ai réveillé.

Le natté ouvrit un œil et la vision qu'il eut l'émerveilla à tel point qu'il décida de ne faire aucun mouvement de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

- Artikodin… reste avec moi s'il te plaît… juste pour cette nuit.

- Hn.

- Merci.

Duo resserra un peu plus ça prise autour de l'oiseau roi, maître des glaces, s'assurant ainsi qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Puis il sombra dans la douce inconscience du sommeil.

@@@@@@@@@@

Le lendemain matin, Duo se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux…

Son odorat particulièrement bien développer pour le domaine culinaire lui indiqua qu'il y avait de la bouffe dans le coin.

Il découvrit donc avec étonnement… un choux vert dans le bras droit et un Heero dans l'autre. Il se demanda alors ce que les deux venaient faire ici, autant le choux que le Japonais.

- Heeeuuuh…Gosh…c'est quoi c'te merde ?

Heero remua un peu alors que Duo balança son chou au loin dans la chambre. Il essayait de faire le moins de mouvements possibles pour ne pas réveiller Heero.

Le tout maintenant était de se lever sans réveiller Heero.

Dès que l'impossible devint possible, Duo sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cantine. En chemin, il passa dans le couloir du Bloc C. L'odeur des fruits pourris n'était pas partie malgré les efforts de Mr Propre et de sa Brosse à Dents Signal Blancheur au caoutchouc souple mais super nettoyant.

- Je comprends rien du tout à tout ça…

Duo continua son chemin et arriva dans la grande salle. Il y trouva Quatre, Trowa et Wufei assis à une table.

- Salut, les gars !!!

- Déjà levé ? demanda Quatre en souriant comme un bien heureux.

- On a une mission dans pas longtemps, fit Heero qui venait de rejoindre ses amis.

- Hein ??? Déjà ???? gueula Duo en bouffant son croissant.

- Alors on part bientôt, dit innocemment Quatre.

- Donc faut préparer les Gundam !!! fit Wufei.

Heero envoya Duo prépare Deathscythe. Le Japonais lui avait dit que le Gundam 02 était celui où la maintenance avait été un peu limite compte tenue des dégâts sur les gundam 03 et 05…ce qui était vrai en plus.

Donc Duo se résigna à aller dans le hangar. Il marcha doucement, se demandant pourquoi c'était lui qu'on envoyait.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Sweepers dans le Hangar et les rares qui s'y trouvaient été pliés de rire au pied de Wing.

Duo avança sans trop faire attention mais s'arrêta net devant son Dieu de la Mort… 

Il retourna alors dans la cantine. L'air de rien mais il s'arrêta devant la table de ses amis qui attendaient.

- Wu ! Trop fort la déco sur Nataku !!! Les genres de câbles pour des couettes sur les côtés !!! Mortel !!!

- Hein ?

- Et le Heavy Arms !!! J'te savais pas porté sur le rose et l'Art Contemporain New Age !!! Excellent !!

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Et toi, Quatre !!! Les Décos sur le Wing Zéro avec toutes ces loupiottes et les guirlandes et tout le reste !!! Gosh !!! Ch'savais pas que Noël c'tait ce matin !!! J'aurais mis mes souliers au pied de mon lit !!!!

- Duo ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Quatre.

- Ben vos Gundams ?!!! Franchement Quatre, hier, j'ai bien vu que t'étais porté sur la déco New Age mais de là à le faire sur les Gundam !!!! T'as juste oublié un truc : le mien !

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur l'Américain qui souriait avec un air tellement vrai que quatre paires de fesses se levèrent en deux deux pour vérifier les dire, craignant le pire.

Profitant que ses amis étaient partis voir cette fausse exposition, il alla chercher deux seaux et tout l'attirail de la parfaite femme de ménage.

Alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu de la cafét avec tout son bardage, les autres revinrent avec un regard noir.

- Tu fais quoi avec CA ? demanda Wufei d'un ton suspicieux.

- Ben, si on doit partir en mission, fit Duo en le fixant. Faut bien que je nettoie Deathscythe, ils ont fait tomber un peu de cambouis sur le pied.

- Pardon ?

- Ah !!! Mais zut !!! s'exclama-t-il. Ces balais sont trop petits !!! Ca fera effet de…brosse à dents !!! sourit-il en regardant Quatre.

- Duo, grogna Quatre.

- Et ces seaux !!! Ils sont trop petits aussi !!! continua le natté. J'vais pas gaspiller toute cette eau !!!!

Et SPLASH…

Tout atterrit sur Wufei et Quatre qui se retrouvèrent avec une substance gluante, collante et dégueulasse sur tout le corps.

Duo les regarda avec un air de parfait innocent.

- Zut…j'me suis gourré avec le seau de colle à papier peint…, dit-il en faisant le crétin. C'té pour la nouvelle pièce commune…roooh chuis vraiment désolé, chuis vraiment maladroit…

Wufei et Quatre s'avancèrent dangereusement du prétendu abruti… jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne remarquent le regard de Duo. 

Noir, empli de haine et de mépris.

Il commença à parler d'une voix trop grave pour lui appartenir.

- Vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritiez. Voyez ce qui vous coûtes d'avoir osé vous en prendre à Shinigami et d'avoir souillé son instrument de mort. Aussi pour compléter votre punition, vous vous passerez de l'aide du pauvre "abruti maladroit baka et shazi" pour cette mission si importante à vos yeux.

- Duo tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Bien sur que si Heero, je reprendrais les missions dès que Deathscythe sera remis à neuf… et vu sa gueule ça risque de prendre des millénaires ! Donc à bon entendeur, salut !

Duo esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu ? le questionna Heero

- Où Dieu m'appelle et cela ne te regarde nullement pauvre mortel… mais si tu tiens à connaître le moindre de mes mouvements, sache que… lecinédelavillerepassetoutelajournéelescinqfilmspokémonparutavantlacolonisationsitucroisquejevaisraterçapourunemissiontutegourrescomplet ! Donc salut les gars et amusez vous bien.

Duo disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de refaire l'honneur de sa jolie frimousse à ses compagnons :

- Et puis n'oubliez pas d'avoir nettoyer mon gundam et puis enlevez aussi le chou vert qui moisit dans ma chambre, ça va finir par schlinguer un max… ce sera tout, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations.

@@@@@@@@@@

- Chut tais-toi, ça va bientôt commencer !

- Passe-moi le pop corn Hilde.

- Tiens et maintenant chut.

- Oki.

Générique du film :

_Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur_

_Je me battrais sans répit_

_Je ferais tout pour être vainqueur_

_Et gagner les défis_

_Je parcourais la Terre entière_

_Traquant avec espoir_

_Les pokémons et leurs mystères_

_Le secret de leur pouvoir_

_POKÉMON, ATTRAPEZ-LES TOUS !!!!!!_

OWARI

- Le 15/08/03 à 00h22 -

Calliope : Fini !!!! Ce fut long, périlleux mais nous y arrivâmes avec force et courage !

Shalimar : Et tout ça après une part de flan, non deux pour toi, une moitié de pizza, un magnum amande et des mini-roulettes de Haribo… franchement, VIVE NOUS !!!!

Duo : Mais je suis un gros salaud avec mes potes.

Calliope : Et où est le problème ?

Duo : C'est juste que j'adore ça !!!! On recommence quand vous voulez !

Shalimar : Promis on le fera avec Bob l'éponge mais pas ce soir.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero : C'est hors de question !!! On n'est pas à vous alors laissez en pour les autres !!!!

Shalimar : Oki on vous laisse à Sunrise et …Relena en cadeau !!!!

Calliope : Tu es trop bonne grande Shalili !

Wufei : C'est moi l'éponge !

Quatre : Non moi

Heero : *Bang Bang* Je suis l'éponge et Trowa si tu fais un seul mouvement t'en prends une aussi !

Trowa : Je voulais pas faire l'éponge. De toute façon, quitte à crever, je préfère continuer ma collaboration avec Calliope dans Pas sans toi plutôt que de me balader en slip.

Shalimar : Je suis pas sûre.

Trowa : o_ô ?

Calliope : Je ne fais pas crever les persos qui ont du talent… je les garde en vie.

Shalimar : Comme moi, quoi !

Duo : Ben j'en connais un qui en a de la chance. Ce que j'aimerai être à sa place !

Calliope : Ô_Ô ? C'est vrai ?

Shalimar *totalement out sous le choc de la révélation* : Gué ?

Duo : Et ta sœur !

Shalimar : j'en ai pas.

Heero : Calliope, elle, en a une.

Calliope : Vu le nombre de fois que je la vois dans l'année, c'est kiff kiff !

Heero : Au fait Duo, qui a de la chance et à la place duquel tu voudrais être ?

Duo : -_-°°°° Et après c'est moi le baka. Ironie, si tu connais pas retourne en cours au lieu de sécher !

Calliope : Enfin moi tout ce que je retiens c'est que Duo a laissé tombé une mission pour aller au ciné voir des débilités monstres.

Shalimar : Normal, c'est toi qui a écrit cette partie !

Calliope : Comme je m'aime.

G-boys : Dites-nous les filles, vous ne travaillez pas demain ?

Calliope&Shalimar : Heu si…. Mais d'abord

G-boys : Quoi ?

Calliope&Shalimar : POMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUHHHHHHHHH….. POOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUH ET DES SCOUBIDOUS BIDOUS HAAAAA…. ET DES SCOUBIDOUS BIDOUS HAAA…

G-boys : Faites pas attention, c'est juste la fatigue. Mais pensez à laisser des reviews pour que nous n'ayons plus à subir de tels supplices… envoyez vos dons à Callimar Fundation.

Calliope&Shalimar : Let's go to bed  and gotta catch 'em all !!!!! Pokémon *Clin d'œil*

  


* * *

[1] Et bien il va avoir du mal le pauvre… de ne croiser personne qui le connaisse dans une base où il connaît tout le monde. Shalimar : Quatre au format mini-rat. Calliope : XPLDR !!!

[2] Et se retrouva aveugle. Fin de l'histoire. Heero : Si c'est pour dire de telles conneries, Calliope, alors autant la fermer !!!!!


End file.
